<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Masturbation Mondays by FanFicReader01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611314">Masturbation Mondays</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01'>FanFicReader01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabbles, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, PWP without Porn, Porn, Smut, i have no life, just some guys flying solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of UBCS soldiers is hard. Figuratively, literally, sexually probably.<br/>Sometimes they have to unwind lol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Oliveira/Murphy Seeker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Masturbation Mondays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This stupid idea came<br/>to me at night lol. It had to be written when it shouldn't have lmao<br/>There's nothing deep about this.</p>
<p>This is what I write about when I'm in an otherwise inspiration/writing block. I still wanna desperately write about that demon AU for the Angels series but it just doesn't work atm ;_; so until then, enjoy all these random drabbles I shit out xD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Nikolai.</strong>
</p>
<p>Just because he, too, needs to let off some steam, doesn’t mean he likes doing it but sometimes there’s no other way. At least he has his private quarters, unlike most of his subordinates who either have to keep it in their pants or be stealthy about it. Or don’t care what others might think of their nightly jerkoff session.</p>
<p>Luckily Nikolai knows what his body likes best so he is quick about it. All it takes is a  few squeezes and strokes to get himself hard, if his body hasn’t reacted on its own that is. Afterward, he works himself through the simple, yet effective up and down motion. He often stays clothed, only his underwear slightly moved down to get a better access to himself. It’s all he needs to get the job done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Mikhail.</strong>
</p>
<p>Unlike his fellow Russian soldier, the Captain likes to take his time once his quarter’s are closed and the night kicks in. And unlike Nikolai, who considers masturbation as something that’s sometimes necessary but unwanted, Mikhail likes to revel in some self pleasure from time to time. As a Captain he doesn’t have much free moments or privacy, so when he has the time, he likes to profit.</p>
<p>Mikhail lets out a satisfied groan when he plops into his bed. Once he lays in a comfortable position, a hand idly roams over his chest in circles. He holds his breath when his hand slips under his tank top, now touching bare skin. A hiss escapes Mikhail’s lips when his calloused fingers rub over his nipples. It easily gets him going and one hand deviates direction, going down instead. It trails down over a grey, almost white happy trail and into his boxers. He hums pleased as he starts stroking himself to a full erection. The longer he pumps, the sweatier his hand gets. Mikhail huffs and puffs as he’s getting closer to a fulfilling climax. His rough thumb quickly slides over the tip of his dick, easily pushing himself over the edge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Tyrell.</strong>
</p>
<p>It’s risky but fuck it, he <em>needs</em> this. In the middle of the night, when no one else is in the recreational space Tyrell has sneaked in. He opens his back which reveals a box of tissues and a forbidden videotape. At this point, he’s really glad that the TV is not a big thing so it doesn’t light up the entire room. He giggles in victory as he puts the tape into the player and sits down. A few weeks ago, he had managed to smuggle in a new porn tape and he’s been dying ever since to watch it. He would’ve asked Carlos to casually join, but that idiot was already snoring by the time Tyrell had sneaked to his bed.</p>
<p>The film starts with the usual: obscenely clad busty women (his personal favourite) going on about their day in their illegally large mansions. Then the men join the party and things only escalate from there. Tyrell maintains a lazy pumping rhythm so he can enjoy the film to the fullest to his capacity. However, it’s quite difficult if the women look so hot and alluring. Though at some moments he’s off put by the fake moans. “Dang, doesn’t really help with the immersion,” Tyrell grunts. There’s now a close up shot of one of the dude’s huge dick. It makes the merc look down at his own member, slightly jealous. “Come on, I’m not interested in those.” He chortles a bit when finally a better shot is taken. It keeps him hard. It’s not for long though. The next scene is unexpected but insanely arousing, Tyrell actually has to close his eyes in order not to be overloaded with enticing content. He curses when he spills his seed all over his hand and onto the floor. After the high of his orgasm, he quickly looks around him. He sighs in relief. Nobody in sight. Quickly he gets up, cleans himself with some tissues and tucks himself back in his pants. Then he wipes away the evidence on the floor. He ejects the tape and puts it back in his bag. Time to go back to bed. He smirks at himself for doing such bold move. It was totally worth it. Tomorrow he has to tell Carlos about the movie. Definitely a recommendation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Murphy &amp; Carlos.</strong>
</p>
<p>Murphy notices that his friend is unusually giddy during the training. Over lunch break he asks the guy why and his ears flush a bright red when Carlos tells him the reason.</p>
<p> “I got my hands on some dirty magazines. You should check it out too, Murph!”</p>
<p>It’s not that Murphy considers himself a prude or anything, but talking so openly about sex and porn just isn’t his thing. Besides that, there are several moments where he is questioning his own sexuality and he doesn’t want to draw attention to that insecurity. Even Carlos, who is very much openly bisexual, doesn’t have to know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When training is finally over and their stomachs are replenished with enough food for the next day, the soldiers return to their barracks’ dorm room. Murphy crawls into his bunk bed, upper place. Carlos lays underneath him. Even though the young sniper is trying to sleep, he can’t get the conversation of today’s lunch out of his head. It must be past midnight when he hears the other soldier ruffle around. Subtly, Murphy rolls over to the side of his bed and tries to look what Carlos is doing. The man has gotten out of bed and is knelt beside it. He’s taking something out form underneath the bed. Murphy puts a hand in front of his mouth just in time before gasping. Of course, it’s the magazines the other soldier had been talking about! Murphy rolls back on his back and stares at the ceiling. But no matter how hard he tries to ignore it, he hears every move beneath him. First there’s some casual chuckles and huffs, mixed with the paper ruffling. But then some lewd noises are dropped. Murphy bites his lip, trying to ignore the fact that he’s super curious and now also horny. He tries to palm himself through his underwear and that causes him to whine. It’s met with a sudden silence.</p>
<p> “Murph?” Carlos’ illegally deep voice eventually whispers.</p>
<p>The taller sniper rolls over to the edge of his bed once more. <em>Act cool.</em> “Yeah?”</p>
<p> “You’re still up,” Carlos throws him a smug grin. Even in the darkness, Murphy can see the other man’s blatant arousal and the magazine spread out on his blankets.</p>
<p> “Wanna come look?” the smaller merc casually asks. “It’s really good.”</p>
<p>Still trying to act cool about it, Murphy agrees. Way too conscious about his own boner, he climbs down the ladder and plops onto the mattress next to Carlos. The merc turns on his flashlight to high light the lewd magazine he’s been nosing in.</p>
<p>Murphy gulps at the sight. Some blond and brown chicks are displayed in revealing poses. It’s just like the magazines of his brothers and the zines he’s sometimes acquired himself. What makes this entire thing different however, is that he’s looking at these pics with someone.</p>
<p> “Looks like you’re into it too,” Carlos snaps him out of his gaze. Murphy blushes ferociously.</p>
<p>“I-, don’t look at me,” he grunts.</p>
<p> “Sorry, couldn’t help it,” the other man shrugs his shoulders before his eyes are fixed on the ladies in the magazine. While Murphy is still too focused on the pictures instead of pleasuring himself, Carlos has taken himself back in his hand. As time passes by, the sniper’s focus shifts to his friend. The way Carlos’ big hand is wrapped around an even bigger cock. Murphy did just <em>not</em> drool at that sight. Before he knows it, his own hand betrays him as it reaches down his briefs.</p>
<p> Carlos suddenly makes eye contact. A hazy, lustful look. “Glad you’re enjoying it too.”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah,” Murphy manages to let out. Oh, he is now totally ignoring the women in the zine. His reply earns him a smirk from Carlos who ha suddenly inched closer.</p>
<p> “Sya, Murph, I’m getting closer. You too?” Even closer. Murphy absently nods as his hand simply pumps away.</p>
<p>Then Carlos connects their mouths and Murphy drowns in an unknown ecstasy. He closes his eyes shut and when he suddenly feels Carlos’ erection rub against his, he lets out a breathy gasp. The other soldier curses when he pulls out of their heated kiss. Murphy feels the other guy’s seed dripping down their erections. The mere sight of it and Carlos’ flushed cheeks make him come soon after.</p>
<p> Carlos falls back onto his mattress, clearly exhausted. Murphy takes that time to quickly readjust his underwear and get into his own bed again. Suddenly he too, feels very tired. A few minutes later, he can hear the smaller mercenary clean up and store the magazine away.</p>
<p> “Good night, Murph.”</p>
<p>“Good night, Carlos.”</p>
<p> “We should do that more often.”</p>
<p>“Do <em>that</em> together?!”</p>
<p> “Yeah, it was nice. It was fun. Don’t you think so too? Cos else, fine. I have my own hand anyway!”, Carlos laughs out loud.</p>
<p> “N-no, it’s fine. It was… fun,” Murphy mutters but it’s still heard by his friend.</p>
<p>“Great. Great. Sleep tight.”</p>
<p> “Sleep well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did I lowkey hc how these guy's fapping routines look like. Yes, yes i did lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>